una promesa para los dos
by anayancI veela
Summary: es un fiic realmente cortooojala y les gutsee...


**Cap 1: La graduación**

Las clases en Hogwarts habían acabado. Habían pasado tres días desde que los chicos habían salido del Colegio. A los chicos les habían llegado unas cartas de parte del colegio para indicarles que día, a que hora y en que lugar se llevaría a cabo la graduación.

Hermione por consecuente había ido a pasar esos tres días libres con sus padres.

Ron obviamente se había ido a casa con sus padres, acompañado de Harry.

Era muy temprano cuando Ron y Harry se levantaron para desayunar. La sra. Weasley ya les tenía preparado el desayuno.

-huele muy bien mamá…-dijo Ron sentándose en la silla mas cercana

-si, muy rico- dijo Harry imitando a Ron.

-gracias, chicos, sobre la mesa están unas cartas que acaban de llegar hace 5 minutos… por lo que pude ver son de Hogwarts

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro con una expresión de terror en la cara y rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre las cartas. Pero ninguno tenía la intención de abrirlas.

-¿Qué crees que digan?- preguntó Ron con los ojos como platos mirando a Harry

-no lo sé…- dijo Harry con la misma expresión que Ron

-¿Qué tal que nos dicen que cambiaron de opinión acerca de nuestro aprobamiento de escuela y nos hacen regresar?- dijo Ron medio temeroso

Harry soltó una carcajada

-¡¿de que te ríes idiota?!- preguntó Ron con el mismo tono de voz

-¡Cómo se te ocurre que nos van a decir eso!- dijo Harry aun con gracia.

-puede ser- dijo el chico sonrojándose

-claro que no!- Harry abrió su carta

Ron hizo lo mismo un minuto después

"querido Señor Potter:

Le enviamos un cordial saludo este donde esté, el motivo de esta carta es el siguiente:

Tenemos el honor de invitarlo al baile de graduación de los alumnos de 7mo grado, dicho baile se llevará acabo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Gran Comedor. A las 9:00pm en punto. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las 8:00pm en punto.

Esperando que pueda asistir, se le pedirá que lleve su túnica de Gala, además podrá contar con algún acompañante.

Con los mejores deseos…

Minerva Mc.Gonnagall

Subdirectora de Hogwarts

Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor

Harry se guardó su carta y miró a Ron que acababa de leer la suya.

-vaya susto…-dijo Ron- pero esto es genial Harry, un baile… y con acompañante

-si…-dijo Harry vagamente, y su imaginación voló hacia Ginny

En verdad amaba a la pelirroja, la quería demasiado, pero también era demasiado el miedo que tenía para poder decirle lo que sentía, temía que se ella no le correspondiera y lo peor, temía a que ella lo fuera a rechazar después de eso.

-…va a ser genial y…¿Harry?¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó Ron endose cuenta que Harry tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío

-eh…?- dijo Harry recuperando el sentido- …si…parejas verdad?... que bien…

-¿a quien llevarás?

-pues… tengo pensado a alguien…pero no se si acepte

-¿es popular entre los chicos?

-pues si…mucho

-pues yo que tu me lanzaba a preguntarle lo antes posible porque si es popular como dices, le llegaran todo tipo de invitaciones.

-pues si...tienes mucha razón…- dijo Harry acomodándose en el asiento

La sra. Weasley les sirvió a cada uno el desayuno y comenzaron a devorarlo.

Quince minutos mas tarde la puerta de la casa sonó…

-¿Quién vendrá?- preguntó Ron

-no lo sé…

Pero lo supieron enseguida porque Ginny grito sonoramente:

-¡HERMIONE!

Ron se atragantó con lo que tenía en la boca

-¿Hermione?- dijo al fin pudiendo respirar pero entrecortadamente

-oh!- dijo la sra. Weasley que estaba lavando unos platos- me había olvidado decirles que Hermione viene a pasar unos días.- dijo simplemente

Ron se levantó rápidamente

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Harry

-pues ni siquiera estoy bañado! Estoy en pijama!- dijo desesperadamente

-¿de cuando acá te importa tanto que la gente te vea desaliñado?

-desde que decidí que la limpieza es lo primero- contestó Ron

-¿y cuando fue eso?

-hace 2 minutos!- dijo abandonando la habitación

-"Hermione si que volvió loco a Ron"- pensó Harry para sus adentros

El sabía que Hermione volvía loco a Ron desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, pero al igual que el, tampoco se había animado a decirle algo a Hermione porque tal ves lo rechazaría.

-¡Harry!- dijo alguien desde la puerta

-¡Hermione!¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo el chico abrazando a su amiga

-mmm…solamente tres días…- dijo Hermione ¬¬'

-si lo se, es solo par agregar realismo a la escena- dijo el chico volviendo a tomar asiento.

-¿ya te llegó la carta?

-si, hace unos minutos que la vimos Ron y yo… por cierto…esta ahora con eso de que "la limpieza es primero" no se que le pasa… creo que lo tomó de ti…gracias a Dios tampoco es tanto mi trauma.

-¿trauma?- dijo ella ruborizándose violentamente y dio gracias a Dios que Harry estaba con su mirada fija en su desayuno.

-olvídalo… cosas mías…¿te ha invitado alguien?

-aún no…- dijo tristemente- no al menos la persona que yo quiero que me invite…

Pareció invocarla con la mente porque en ese momento apareció Ron en la puerta ya bañado y cambiado.

-¡Hermione!¡estás aquí!- dijo el sentándose a lado de su amiga

-hola Ron…- dijo ella volviendo a ruborizarse pero esta ves menos

-ósea que ya te invitaron…-siguió Harry con el tema anterior interrumpido por Ron

-ya te lo dije! Si me han llegado invitaciones de varios…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Ron-¡¿ya aceptaste alguna¡¿Quién?!

-…pero no la persona que yo quiero que me invite…-continuó la chica como si no hubiese escuchado a Ron gritar a su lado

-¿se puede saber quien?- volvió a interrumpir Ron.

Esta ves Hermione si lo miró

-pues…no!... si te lo digo jamás lo creerías…

-pues no lo se…

-¿y tu Harry?- continuó Hermione haciendo caso omiso de Ron

-¿yo que?

-¿ya has invitado a alguien?

-la carta me llego hace unos minutos…y no he comprado mi túnica de gala- dijo el chico evadiendo el tema

-te pregunte otra cosa…

-pues no, aun no invito a nadie…

-pues deberías apurarte

-díselo a Ron.

-¿Qué?

Miró a Ron que estaba totalmente ruborizado

-¿a quien invitarás tu ron?- preguntó la chica con la voz un poco alzada

-pues tengo pensado a alguien…

-¿se puede saber a quien?

-no, hasta que tu me digas quieres que te invite

-pues… prefiero quedarme con la duda

-pues como quieras.

-bien

-bien

Hubo un silencio en el que solamente se escuchaba a Harry terminar de comer lo que le quedaba en el plato.

En ese momento entró Ginny al comedor.

-Hermione…tienes que ver esto!- dijo ella mostrándole a Hermione muchos sobres que tenía en la mano… fácilmente eran unos 40

-¿Qué son?

-invitaciones… para el baile de graduación…

-pero… si se permitía llevar acompañantes de otros cursos?

-si tonta! Jaja pero no veo por aquí la que realmente me interesa

Harry decido que ya había comido bastante y se levantó de la mesa saliendo de la habitación bastante molesto

Esa misma tarde Hermione y Ginny habían ido a comprar los vestidos que utilizarían en el baile

Hermione había comprado uno de color gris satinado con detalles de pedrería de cristal, muy ajustado lo cual hacia notar lo que no se veía debajo de la túnica.

Ginny en cambio compró un vestido de color beige con detalles plateados, que también estaba bastante ajustado.

Cuando llegaron Hermione fue a la habitación de Ginny a dejar el vestido… paso por la habitación de Ron y escuchó voces… se pegó a la puerta.

-ella es perfecta…-decía la voz de Ron- es tan…delicada, tierna, tan hermosa! Dios mio, simplemente la amo!- el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco de 360°

-¿la invitarás al baile?

-si, estoy decidido a hacerlo…

Hermione no podía mas… se despegó con cuidado de la puerta, y caminó cuidadosamente a la habitación de ginny donde se dejó caer en la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

Ginny entró y la vio ahí tendida en la cama llorando y diciendo

-como te odio Ronald Weasley! Te odio demasiado!- decía la chica sin darse cuenta que Ginny se encontraba detrás de ella

Cuando la vio, se limpió las lágrimas que habían manchado y corrido su maquillaje .

-¿Qué pasa Herms¿que te hizo el idiota de mi hermano ahora?-preguntó Ginny sentándose a un lado de Hermione

-ay Ginny, tu sabes lo que me pasa con Ron, venia hacia acá a dejar el vestido y lo escuche diciéndole a Harry como es esa a la que el quiere…

-¿Qué…en serio?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida

-si! Y la va invitar al baile…yo tenía la esperanza de que se fijara en mi… pero…

-Herms… escúchame…yo voy a intentar averiguar quien es esa chica de la que Ron le habló a Harry…

-no Ginny, no tiene caso, a demás que ganaríamos con eso… yo… creo que lo mejor es que…después de que pase el baile…me iré y no volveré

-¿estas demente? No nos puedes hacer esto Hermione

-es que…yo no podría soportar a Ron con otra! Me doy un tiro antes de eso

-no te darás ningún tiro, ni tampoco te vas a ir de nuestras vidas por siempre. Por favor tranquilízate

Ginny logró que Hermione se tranquilizara, después bajaron a ayudar a la sra. Weasley con la comida para la cena, Hermione se comportó muy seca y fría con Ron, solo le dirigía la palabra para lo necesario, lo cual le sorprendió demasiado al muchacho que ahora mas que nunca trataba de dirigirle la palabra para poderla invitar al baile, pero la chica no se dejaba.

El día del baile, Ginny y Hermione se comenzaron a arreglar desde las 5:00pm, ya que la cita era a las 8:00pm en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Lucían realmente hermosas.

Ni Harry ni Ron tuvieron el valor de pedirles a las chicas que los acompañaran en el baile.

Cuando las vieron, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Ninguna de las dos había aceptado ninguna invitación de nadie para el baile. Irían acompañadas por si mismas.

Cuando llegaron al expreso de Hogwarts pudieron vislumbrar a mucha gente vestida de gala.

Subieron y ocuparon un compartimiento. Ninguno hablaba. Solo tenían las miradas fijas en cualquier dirección que no fueran ellos mismos. De ves en cuando Harry miaba a Ginny con disimulo, pero la pelirroja lo notaba. Al igual que Ron, pero Hermione no se daba cuanta que Ron la miraba como la chica de sus sueños.

Llegaron y esperaron en el vestíbulo con todo el barullo, esa fiesta sería genial, inolvidable a decir verdad.

Hermione estaba sola cerca de las escaleras, Ginny había ido a buscar a Luna para que se les uniera. Ron la miró y se le acercó.

Cuando Hermione lo vio venir, la sangre se le congeló.

-¿Por qué estas sola?- preguntó el chico ya estando a un metro de ella

-pues…Ginny…fue por Luna creo que la fiesta será divertida sin parejas…aunque todavía hay quien pide que seamos sus parejas... pero…¿y tu hermosa chica?-preguntó con la voz cargada de rabia, pero lo trato de disimular.

-no tuve el valor de decirle que viniera con migo…

-oh… que mal en verdad-"me alegra demasiado Ronald Weasley", pensó Hermione para sus adentros-me imagino que tuvo quien la invitara…

-pues si, y mucha gente a decir verdad

-oh! Que mal que no tuviste el valor-"eso me alegra aún mas" decía la voz interna de Hermione con muchas ganas de saltar de la emoción

-si lo sé…de hecho es la mas hermosa aquí…

-"no me lo tienes que decir!"-pensó la chica poniendo su mejor cara

-de hecho ella esta…

Cuando Ron estaba totalmente convencido a decirle a Hermione que ella era la chica a quien el amaba pero en ese momento llegó Ginny con Luna

-hermano, Harry te busca…dice que el baile comenzará en unos minutos y que si no recuerdas, el plan debe llevarse a cabo a la hora especificada…¿de que plan me hablo Harry?.- dijo la chica rompiendo el momento

-ah… este…yo iré con Harry- dijo el chico evadiendo el tema

-bueno…

Ron abandonó el lugar no sin antes mirar a Hermione y dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que simplemente la volvían loca.

Más tarde entraron al GC, los chicos y sus parejas bailaban animadamente, cerca de Hermione y Ginny estaban unas parejas que en verdad se notaba que se amaban, las dos sintieron nostalgia al ver aquella escena delante de ellas.

Realmente amaban a Ron y a Harry pero parecía que a ellos no les importase que estuviesen ahí.

De un momento a otro ya no vieron a los chicos pero debieron suponer que se encontraban con alguna de sus compañeras.

El baile continuaba su curso sin piedad ante las chicas que no tenían a quienes querían.

Y ellos no aparecían…

Faltaba poco menos de 2 horas de baile para que toda la magia terminara…

Hasta que algo paso…

Un chico muy lindo se acercó a las chicas:

-disculpen…¿Hermione y Ginny¿Son ustedes verdad?- dijo el con una voz de en sueño

-si, somos nosotras…¿sucede algo?- dijo Ginny mirando al guapo chico que tenía frente a ella

-pues, me han dicho que les comunique que afuera en los terrenos, cerca del lago las esperan unas personas

-¿unas personas¿Quiénes?

-lo siento, solamente me dijeron que les avisara.- dijo el muchacho.

-gracias- contestaron ellas al unísono

-de nada- contestó el chico dándose la media vuelta para ir en busca de su pareja de baile.

Las chicas se levantaron tratando de adivinar quien era la persona que las esperaba, quizás era una broma de mal gusto de parte de un Slytherin, salieron caminando hacia donde se encontraba el lago, a pesar de que era verano, la noche era fresca.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que les habían indicado no había nadie, excepto la luna que cubría la noche.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada sucedió…

-vamos Ginny, creo que esto es una broma…-dijo Hermione mirando hacia todos lados pero de repente sintió que algo iba mal. Giró para ver a Ginny, y la chica ya no estaba.

Sintió miedo, el peor de todos¿Dónde estaba Ginny¿Por qué la dejó sola? Comenzó a agitarse a causa de la preocupación

-¡Ginny¡sal de donde estés¡no es nada gracioso¡en serio¡no estoy jugando!¡GINNY!- gritaba con desesperación, de pronto sintió como algo le tocaba el hombro. Sintió que el alma se le iba… si lo que había sentido antes era miedo…¿Qué sería lo que sentía en ese momento? Tal ves terror

Sintió como las piernas no le respondían, se giró para ver quien era…

De repente sintió que la vista se le nubló y cayó sin saber nada.

Sintió que algo le tocaba fuertemente la cara

-¡despierta Hermione!- dijo la persona que estaba ahí con ella

La chica apenas abrió los ojos y vislumbro una cabellera pelirroja, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Ron que la tenía en brazos, se levantó rápidamente y miró al chico

-Ron! Que bueno que estas aquí! Dios, algo se llevó a Ginny y…

-Hermione escúchame…

-es que no se! Se me perdió de vista de un momento a otro no la vi!

-¡HERMIONE!- le gritó Ron con lo que ella cerro la boca.- nadie se llevó a Ginny, ella está con Harry, nosotros queríamos hablar con ustedes por separado

Hermione se quedó quieta unos segundos y luego se fue contra Ron para golpearlo

-¡Dios mío Ron¡No sabes la angustia que pasé sola¡Con miedo!¡pensé que tenía un dementor detrás de mi!- dijo ella golpeando cada centímetro del pecho de Ron.

-¡perdóname¡Necesitaba hablar con tigo!

-¡¿a si¡Pues no quiero hablar con tigo Ron! Sentí demasiado miedo! Vete a hablar con tu chica perfecta!

-estoy tratando de hablar con ella!- dijo el chico protegiéndose de los golpes que la chica le daba.

Pero cuando dijo las últimas palabras ya no fue necesario protegerse porque Hermione se detuvo automáticamente

-¿Qué?¿de que hablas?

-Hermione… te amo- dijo el chico pausadamente y con un silencio de fondo.

-Ron! Por favor! No me vengas con bromas! Yo te escuche hablar con Harry y jamás mencionaste mi nombre!- dijo la chica llorando y creyendo que Ron solamente se quería burlar de ella

-no… por favor, no soporto el verte llorar! no llores te lo ruego, es verdad lo que te digo.- dijo el chico tratando de sostener aún a Hermione por los brazos pero era realmente difícil ya que la chica forcejeaba para zafarse de las manos del pelirrojo

-¡¿a si?!- preguntó ella aún llorando con mucho sentimiento-¡¿y porque no me invitaste al baile?! Si dices que soy tu chica ideal podrías haber tenido el valor como para decírmelo!…

-¡lo se¡y soy un cobarde¡Soy un cobarde porque te tengo aquí delante y no te puedo volver a decir que te amo¡Soy un cobarde porque te tengo aquí delante y no me atrevo a besarte¡Soy un cobarde cuando estoy contigo!

-Ron…- empezó Hermione

-no Hermione…- la interrumpió Ron- ahora que he empezado no me detengas… te amo demasiado. – decía Ron mirando a la chica y tomándola por los hombros- me he dado cuenta de eso desde que el imbécil de Krum te invitó al baile, traté de negarlo y de pensar que lo que sentía no eran celos, pero no puede… y ahora que han pasado 3 años desde ese episodio, puedo decirte con seguridad que te amo! TE AMO! Y lo podría gritar a todo el mundo en este momento! Y además también puedo hacer…- Ron no pudo decir que otra cosa podía hacer porque Hermione lo silencio con un beso

La chica posó sus labios en los del chico, solamente los puso en los suyos, y después de eso, comenzó a besar el labio inferior del pelirrojo, ron también correspondió después de unos segundos, el chico la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a si mismo, mientras Hermione le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, cada ves ese beso tierno, iba tomando fuerza, pronto Ron hizo una señal a Hermione de que quería adentrarse mas, entonces la chica permitió que la lengua de Ron entrara en su boca, Hermione se sentía extasiada, se encontraba tan feliz, pero desgraciadamente tuvieron que separase por falta de aire. Se miraron totalmente sonrojados.

-wow… esto…- empezó Ron

-yo también te amo Ron, no sabes cuanto- agitada por falta de aire

Ron le sonrió y la volvió a tomar por la cintura para besarla de nuevo pero esta vez levemente

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ginny se encontraba con Harry en esos momentos, los dos caminaban.

-me asuste demasiado!- decía Ginny

-perdóname, es que necesitaba separarte de Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta.- decía Harry

Los dos se encontraban caminando cerca de los jardines de flores del colegio, habían dado la vuelta al lago pero se encontraban bastante lejos de Ron y Hermione

-Ron quería hablar con ella- continuó Harry

-ah… creo que hacen una linda pareja- dijo la chica caminando y mirando hacia el suelo

-si, yo también lo creo

El chico sintió como Ginny se estremeció violentamente a causa del frío.

-debes tener mucho frío…- le dijo el chico quitándose su abrigo y poniéndoselo a Ginny sobre los hombros

-oh! No Harry, no quiero causarte molestias…

-no, no es ninguna molestia…yo… ¿quieres sentarte?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin hablar

Harry se sentó pero vio que Ginny se quedó de pie…

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que querías sentarte…- dijo Harry

-si, pero mi vestido se arruinará, y mi madre gasto bastante en el… yo no quisiera estropearlo…

-pues entonces siéntate sobre mis piernas- dijo el chico simplemente

Ginny se sonrojó violentamente

-¿estas bromeando verdad?

-no, es en serio- dijo Harry haciéndole señas apara que se sentara

-Harry, en serio, no estoy jugando…

-ni yo tampoco. Siéntate…

Ginny pareció pensarlo, pero después la chica se sentó sobre las piernas del el chico, estaba totalmente sonrojada, Harry la hizo un poco a lado para verla a los ojos, le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y le dijo…

-¿sabes que tienes unos ojos hermosos?- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-gracias- dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa

Harry la miró, le tomó de la barbilla, la atrajo a si mismo lentamente y la besó tiernamente… poco a poco se fueron separando. Cuando estuvieron ya totalmente separados Ginny hizo el ademán de querer levantarse, pero Harry no la dejó

-no Ginny, espera- dijo el chico tomándola de la cintura para que ella no se pudiera levantar

-no debí hacer eso… - decía la chica forcejeando aún

-fui yo, por favor no te vayas, yo te besé porque así lo quise

-pero yo cedí… se supone que los amigos no hacen eso…- dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, la chica no sabía cuando había empezado a llorar.

-Ginny, de un tiempo para acá yo ya no te veo como una amiga… yo te veo en otro plan

-Harry por favor… no me digas que estas enamorado de mi porque no te lo puedo creer…

-¿y porque no¿Por qué no habrías de creerme?- dijo el chico acomodándola de manera que estuvieron de frente

-porque…- decía llorando- porque… ¿Cómo Harry Potter podría enamorarse de la pobretona Weasley?... ¿Por qué Harry Potter se fijaría en mi¿Qué tengo yo que no tenga otra mejor?

-¿en verdad quieres saberlo?- le preguntó el chico

Ginny bajó la cabeza y asintió aún soltando gruesas lágrimas

-porque tu me viste de una manera diferente a las demás Ginny, porque a ti no te interesó mi fama cuando comencé a hablarte, porque eres diferente a todas, porque tienes lo que ninguna de las demás tiene… se llaman sentimientos desinteresados… solo tu eres así… yo se que soy correspondido Ginny, te sentí en ese beso… te amo

Ginny lo miró y Harry volvió a besarla, era un beso tierno… harry sentía que Ginny era una figura de cristal, que si la lastimaban, se rompería en mil pedazos…

-yo también te amo Harry- dijo ella soltando la última lágrima

-eres hermosa…- dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados y aún besándola… ¿quieres ser mi novia Ginny? Por favor di que si... porque si me dices lo contrario te juro que moriré

Ginny asintió, los dos aún besándose lentamente

-si, quiero estar siempre a tu lado…

-te amo princesa… te amo, te amo, te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo nunca…

Mas tarde Ron y Hermione regresaron al GC, Harry y Ginny venían detrás de ellos tomados de la mano…

-¿estamos bien?- preguntó Harry a Ron

-mas que bien- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un beso a Hermione en la frente- ¿y ustedes?

-también…

-Harry cuídala mucho…- empezó Ron

-y tu a Hermione hermano… ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve…

-lo, se… y que lo digas

-creo que el baile ya no tarda en acabar ¿Qué tal si bailamos la última pieza?

-encantadas…- dijeron ellas al unísono

Los chicos y ellas entraron juntos… se colocaron en la pista y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la balada

-te amo Hermione… te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado… y jamás me separare de ti…- dijo el chico pegando su frente a la de Hermione y cerrando los ojos

-¿me lo prometes¿me prometes que nunca me dejarás sola¿me prometes que siempre me vas a amar?- dijo ella

-te lo prometo…

Ella lo beso suavemente…

♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Ginny, siempre siempre estaré aquí a tu lado… nunca me alejaré… siempre te voy amar mi amor, siempre…

-¿siempre juntos?

-para siempre mi amor…

Harry la besó de nuevo tiernamente…

Las cosas serían buenas a partir de esos momentos, no había magia igualada, ni siquiera la magia de ellos podía contra esa…


End file.
